


Memories of the Past

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [73]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma and Henry want to know more about Killian's life, so they ask him about his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the Past

Emma and Henry rarely got much time together alone anymore. Ever since she had gotten married to Killian and had a daughter, Eva, it seemed as if their life was in a constant state of business. So every now and then, the two of them carved out time to spend with just each other. Sometimes it was to take walks, others it was to just watch movies, but today it was to enjoy large ice cream sundaes with each other at Granny’s. Killian had wished them both a good time, and told her that he would spend the afternoon bonding with their daughter and eventually putting her to sleep.

When the two of them walked back into the apartment, she could hear Killian singing softly to Eva. Eva was only a few months old, and while she had gotten better at sleeping through the night, she still had issues with it every now and then and Killian’s voice was one of the few things that got her to sleep, especially when she was being fussy.

“Mom?” Henry asked her, drawing her attention back to her fifteen year old.

“Yes?” she asked as she sat down on the couch beside him.

“Do you know anything about his parents?” Henry asked.

She had asked him about the songs he would sing to her once, and he had told her that it were songs that his own mother used to sing to him to get him to fall asleep when he was younger. She had wanted to ask him more about his family; she knew the basics, but she had never gotten the full story about it.

“Only that his mother died when he was young and his father abandoned him soon after,” Emma told him gently. He leaned against her and she wrapped her arm around him.

“Do you think he would tell us about his mother?” Henry asked her curiously.

“Why don’t you ask him?” she asked, as her husband came out of their daughter’s room and joined the two of them on the couch.

“Killian, do you think you could tell us about your mother?” Henry asked his step-father innocently. She saw a brief pang of sadness in his eyes, but he smiled as he began to reminisce.

“She was beautiful,” Killian said with a smile. He intertwined his fingers with Emma and she gave him an encouraging nod. “We never had much money as I grew up, yet she never made me feel as if I was missing anything. She had so much love in her heart, and she always made sure I knew just how lucky I was. She used to insist I ate all my food, and now that I think about it, I think she would sometimes give me some of her portions just to make sure I was well fed. She used to have dreams of moving away from the home we lived in and starting anew in another village but we could never afford to move. She would have like you,” Killian said as he addressed Henry. His face softened as he pushed a strand of hair out of Emma’s face, “She would have loved both of you.”

“I wish we had a chance to meet her,” Emma said quietly. “She sounds like she was an amazing woman.”

“Aye, she was,” Killian said. “I miss her every day.”

“What happened to her?” Henry asked curiously. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“A disease broke out through our village. It mainly fed on those who were malnourished, which my mom was because of her making sure I ate properly. I don’t blame her, or myself, but I do wish she had survived longer. But then she may see what I had become, so it’s probably for the best,” Killian said, face darkening.

Emma turned to face him, “What, a brilliant husband who constantly fights to protect his family? A father who loves his children unconditionally? Or a hero who never gives up in what he believes in. Killian, you are not a bad person, and while I never got to meet your mother, I can assure you that she’s proud of you, because I am.”

He gave her a smile, “You always know what to say,” he said as he brushed his lips against hers.

“Because it’s true,” Henry interjected. “You’re a great father, Killian. You make my mom beyond happy, and you’ve never treated me second to Eva. You could have given up on our family so many times when it gets difficult, yet you keep fighting harder. There’s no one else I would rather have helping my mom raise me. You don’t treat me like a kid, you never have; you treat me like a man. And you love me, just like I love you.”

Killian grinned brightly, “I love you too, Lad,” Killian said as he drew Henry into a big hug. Henry looked at his mom, and pulled her into the group as well. She laughed as she hugged them both.

“Can’t breathe,” Henry laughed and the three separated from the tight knot they were previously occupied in.

Henry left them alone a while later, stating he had to go do some homework before bed, leaving them alone together.

“I love you so much, Killian Jones,” Emma said as she kissed her husband. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“I love you too,” Killian smiled. “Now, it seems as if we have a few hours alone together. However shall we spend the time?”

“I can think of a few ways,” Emma smirked as she began to head off to their room. He stared after her for a few seconds, before following her and shutting the door behind them. And occupied they would stay until the early hours of the morning when they finally decided to drift off to the land of dreams.

 


End file.
